onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Chiffon
| affiliation = Charlotte Family; Fire Tank Pirates | birth = January 27th | occupation = | jva = Aya Hisakawa }} Charlotte Chiffon is the 22nd daughter of the Charlotte Family. She is Capone Bege's wife and the mother of Capone Pez. Her father is one of Big Mom's ex-husbands, Pound, and her younger twin sister is Lola. Appearance Chiffon heavily resembles her younger twin sister, Lola. She is a large woman with pink hair gathered in pigtails and with thick lips and blush spots on her cheeks. However, unlike Lola, she has two short pigtails rather than long, braided hair and she is also not missing a tooth. She wears a white dress with a floral design and a light blue shirt worn over it along with a pair of high-heeled boots. Personality As a wife and mother, she cares deeply about her son and husband. Therefore, she prevented Gotty from harming Sanji to protect Bege from Big Mom's wrath. She has shown a very intimidating side where even members of an infamous pirate crew such as her husband's are terrified of her. She is also kind as even though she no longer feels any affection towards her mother for her cruelty, she still considers herself a horrible person for not feeling any emotion towards her mother's planned assassination. Relationships Family Charlotte Linlin Chiffon is the 22nd daughter of Big Mom. Due to Big Mom's hatred towards Lola for running away from her arranged marriage, Chiffon was treated cruelly because of her heavy resemblance to Lola. Therefore, Chiffon no longer considers her mother as a parent but a "monster" and has no objections to Bege's plot to assassinate her. When Linlin was attacking Capone Bege in his [[Shiro Shiro no Mi|'Big Father' form]], Chiffon pleaded for her mother to spare Bege, but Big Mom was only further enraged from looking at Chiffon's face. This drove Chiffon to be tearfully heartbroken as Linlin furiously told her not to show her face, which is similar to her twin Lola. Linlin also swore to kill Chiffon for her part in Bege's failed assassination plot. It is likely Big Mom now considers Chiffon an enemy for her role in helping her other enemies. Pound Pound is Chiffon's father. He does love Chiffon as when Charlotte Cracker threatened him, Pound begged to be allowed to see his daughter so he can congratulate her on her marriage. It is unknown what Chiffon thinks of her father. Lola Lola is Chiffon's only full sister, and one of the few people that Chiffon considers to be true family. Both Chiffon and Lola were very close since childhood. When Chiffon heard from Nami of Lola's plight in Thriller Bark and how she was saved by the Straw Hat Pirates, Chiffon was happy to the point she shed tears. Chiffon fully supports her twin sister's decision to find her own husband, although Lola's desertion from her arranged marriage with Loki caused their mother to abuse Chiffon cruelly. One of the reasons that Chiffon is participating in the plot against Big Mom is because she knows Lola is in danger from their mother. She is also aware of Lola's personality and correctly guessed that her twin sister is completely ignorant of their mother's murderous rage towards her. Capone Bege Chiffon married Bege to seal his alliance between the Fire Tank Pirates and the Big Mom Pirates. The two seem to be happily married, and Chiffon cares about Bege, as she prevented Gotty from harming Vinsmoke Sanji in order to protect Bege from her mother's wrath. When Brûlée scorned Chiffon for siding with Bege against Big Mom, Chiffon stated that Lola, Bege, and Pez are her only family. Though she loves her husband dearly where she can turn a blind eye to his ruthlessness, such as feeding Pekoms to the sharks, she is not above having objections towards Bege's strategies that could endanger people she is indebted to, such as the Straw Hats for saving Lola. When Bege suggested Monkey D. Luffy to be the decoy in his assassination plans, Chiffon angrily voiced her objections until Luffy happily agreed to the task. She was very touched when Bege called her his beloved wife whom he refuses to allow to die as Big Mom was attacking him. Capone Pez Pez is Chiffon's son, for whom she cares very deeply. She spoke happily about his laugh when his father made funny faces to him. She even stated to Brûlée that Bege and Pez are the only family she needed after her half-sister questioned her betrayal to their mother. Chiffon is also highly protective of her son as shown when Caesar threatened to kill Pez if Bege were to break his promise of setting him free, Chiffon angrily scolded Caesar Clown, furiously stating that Bege always keep his promises. Charlotte Brûlée Brûlée was very angered that Chiffon would participate in a plan designed to assassinate their own mother. Chiffon retorted by reminding her half-sister of the pain Big Mom put her through while stating Bege and Pez are the only family she needed. Friends Nami Chiffon is on friendly terms with Nami and thanks her for saving her twin sister, Lola. When Bege ended his alliance with Luffy's group after escaping the Whole Cake Chateau, Chiffon was saddened to part ways with Nami, having become close to her. Abilities and Powers Chiffon's marriage to Capone Bege has given her some authority over the Fire Tank Pirates. She is capable of striking fear into the Fire Tank Pirates' killer Gotty and is physically strong enough to drag him, a large man, by the ear. History Past Chiffon was born to Pound and Charlotte Linlin alongside her sister, Lola. After Lola ran away from her arranged marriage with Loki that would have forged an alliance between Big Mom and the kingdom of Elbaf, Big Mom tried to use Chiffon as a substitute, but that plan failed. Because of her resemblance to Lola, Big Mom treated Chiffon cruelly time and time again. When the Fire Tank Pirates allied themselves with the Big Mom Pirates, Chiffon married Capone Bege in order to officially seal the alliance. She later gave birth to a son, Capone Pez. Bege told Chiffon about his plan to assassinate Big Mom, and she had no objections since she has no affection for her mother. Whole Cake Island Arc As the Fire Tank Pirates escorted Vinsmoke Sanji and Caesar Clown to Totto Land, Gotty ended up getting into an argument with Sanji and threatening him with force. Before tensions escalated, Chiffon arrived and berated Gotty for threatening someone so valuable to her mother's plans, informing him that if any member of Bege's crew touched Sanji, Bege would be killed. A few days later, on the northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island, Chiffon, her infant son, and the other Fire Tank Pirates watched as Bege shot the captured Pekoms into the ocean. On the day of Sanji and Pudding's wedding, Chiffon was in the women's bath with Nami and Carrot as the Straw Hat Pirates prepared to meet with the Fire Tank Pirates. She revealed to them what had happened with Lola, and how Big Mom treated her afterwards. An hour later, the imprisoned Charlotte Brûlée and Diesel reacted in shock to Chiffon's participation in Bege's plot to take down Big Mom, but she told them that Bege and Pez were her only family. Chiffon was then in the meeting room as Bege and Luffy began their negotiations. When Bege began explaining his assassination plot, Caesar threatened to harm Pez if Bege broke his word of returning his heart and setting him free. Chiffon furiously assured Caesar that Bege would keep his promise. While Bege went over his plan, Chiffon helped explain an incident where Big Mom scraped her knee and bled after throwing a tantrum over a portrait of Mother Carmel. When Bege informed Luffy that he would be the bait to distract Big Mom's forces, Chiffon objected but was surprised when Luffy excitedly agreed. Once Bege finished explaining his plan, the meeting adjourned. After Bege's attempt to assassinate Big Mom failed, Chiffon and Pez were inside Bege's [[Shiro Shiro no Mi|'Big Father' fortress]]. As Bege bled due to his fortress sustaining damage from Big Mom's attacks, Chiffon was greatly concerned for her husband. As Big Mom continued her onslaught, Chiffon tried begging her mother to cease her attack, but showing her face only enraged Big Mom further. When Bege swore that he would not allow his subordinates and family to die, Chiffon was touched by his words. When the Tamatebako dropped to the base of the Whole Cake Chateau, the bomb inside the chest exploded, causing the castle to topple over. As the castle collapsed, Caesar, Bege's crew, Luffy's group, and the Vinsmokes got away. Bege later met up with the Sanji Retrieval Team at the northwest part of Whole Cake Island, where he decided to part ways with them. As Bege was leaving Luffy's group behind, Chiffon commented that she had gone close to Nami. Trivia *Her name is based on chiffon cake, which follows the food themed names of the Charlotte Family and Big Mom Pirates. *She shares the same voice actress as her twin sister Lola. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Chiffon it:Charlotte Chiffon fr:Charlotte Chiffon Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Fire Tank Pirates